1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable toilet enclosures and more particularly pertains to a new portable toilet enclosure assembly for providing privacy for users of portable toilets which may be positioned in the open.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable toilet enclosures is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable toilet enclosures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,311; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,763; U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,484; U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,147; U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,452; U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,765; U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,218; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 424,667.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable toilet enclosure assembly. The prior art includes tents and stakes being set up to enclose about portable toilets.
The general purpose of the present. invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable toilet enclosure assembly which has many of the advantages of the portable toilet enclosures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable toilet enclosure assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable toilet enclosures, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base assembly including a support base, and also including wheels upon which the support base is mounted; and also includes a height adjustable pole assembly being mounted upon the support base; and further includes a curtain support assembly including a bracket being attached to the height adjustable pole assembly, and also including tubular curtain rod support member being pivotally attached to the bracket, and further including a curtain rod being adjustably attached to the tubular curtain rod support member, and also including curtain hangers being movably mounted upon the curtain rod; and also includes a curtain being attached to and depending from the curtain hangers. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable toilet enclosure assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable toilet enclosure assembly which has many of the advantages of the portable toilet enclosures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable toilet enclosure assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable toilet enclosures, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable toilet enclosure assembly for providing privacy for users of portable toilets which may be positioned in the open.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable toilet enclosure assembly that is easy and convenient to set up, use, and take down.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable toilet enclosure assembly that can be carried anywhere and can be easily stowed within a vehicle.